


Merry Christmas 2k19!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [148]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bittersweet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Christmas! The egos celebrate in their chaotics ways, invite a friend over, and generally just enjoy the day!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 36
Kudos: 227





	Merry Christmas 2k19!

It was Christmas morning.

Dark wasn’t exactly surprised when he woke up to being shaken repeatedly.

“ _Dark!_ Dark, wake up! It’s Christmas, you’re not allowed to sleep in late!”

Dark grumbled, cracking one eye open. He briefly took in the sleep-blurred vision of the Jims before he groaned again and rolled over, reaching blindly for Wil and burying his face in his husband’s chest. “Wiiiiiiiiiil…your children…”

Wil laughed, voice rough with sleep, as the twins whined and shook Dark more. “They’re _your_ kids, too, Dark.”

Dark chuckled, hugging Wil tighter and _ignoring_ the twins. “Before sunrise, they’re _your_ kids…”

Wil burst into laughter, carding his fingers through Dark’s hair. “Did you just quote ‘The Lion King’ at me?”

Dark said nothing, just laughed and buried closer to Wil. The twins whined again, and one – probably RJ – flopped over him onto the bed. “ _Daaaaark!_ Come on! Bim threatened to open up presents without you this year if you didn’t hurry up!”

Dark went stiff for a moment, then sighed, stirring at last. “Alright, alright, I’m up.” He pushed himself up on his forearms, smiling at Wil. “Good morning, my love.” He pressed a sleepy kiss to his lips, chuckling against them. “Merry Christmas.”

Wil flashed a grin of his own, eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around Dark. “Merry Christmas to you, too, Dark.”

Wil pulled him into another kiss, hugging him close. Dark shifted beneath the covers, entangling their legs. His aura rolled sluggishly, and Dark was perfectly content to lay there for _hours_ , basking in the warmth of his husband and watching the snow fall outside. It was quiet, domestic, and Dark wouldn’t have it any other way.

Unfortunately, the Jims had other ideas.

Dark broke the kiss with a startled cry when he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with a pillow. “ _Ah!_ What –”

He made the mistake of rolling over, and the pillow impacted with his face, sending him spluttering and stunned as he sprawled over Wil. Wil cackled, and the Jims grinned. “ _Get! Out! Of! Bed!_ ”

They punctuated their words with more smacks from the pillow, and – in an effort to get away from the assault – Dark accidentally tumbled right out of bed, landing in a heap on the floor. The room was suddenly filled with laughter, and Dark swore, climbing to his feet and glaring at the twins, but it was clear there was no venom as he pointed dramatically at the door. “ _Get out!_ We’ll be out in a minute!”

The twins high-fived and raced out, giggling to themselves all the while. Dark dragged a hand down his face, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand before slipping them on his face. Wil chuckled, slipping out of bed himself with his hair sticking up everywhere in a big pink rat’s nest. “Not the most ideal way to wake up, but…”

Dark laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “It got the job done. Come on, let’s head out there before Bim goes into a fit trying to manage himself.”

Wil snorted, linking elbows with Dark. A second later, the two were appearing in the living area amongst the other egos. Almost immediately, Wil was tackled by Bubblegum, the little squirrel climbing into his hair and chittering happily. Accompanied, of course, by Bim’s cry of, “Fucking _finally!_ ”

Dark chuckled, hand slipping down to squeeze Wil’s. “Yes, you can thank the twins for that.”

The Jims laughed on the floor by the tree, a present already in each of their laps as they exchanged glances. Underneath the tree was _overflowing_ with wrapped gifts, some pristine, some _not so much_ , with a couple of envelopes nestled among the branches. Unsurprisingly, most of the candy canes and edible decorations Bim had made were already gone, Eric nibbling on a popcorn ball at Reynolds’ feet by one of the arm chairs. Eric’s eyes were shining with delight and excitement, Reynolds’ too, and Dark couldn’t in good conscious delay their first proper Christmas with them any longer.

Wil sat down on the couch, Dark folding himself up against him comfortably. The Jims took their cue to start _tearing_ into their gifts like feral animals – sending Ed into stitches – and Christmas morning began.

They were all beaming and smiling and giggling in no time as the Jims – as per usual – delivered them all their presents while unwrapping their own in between.

When presents were over, they all migrated to the kitchen (pets included). Dark set to work on the French toast breakfast he only made twice a year, laughing along with the others as Google played Christmas music and just generally basking in the spirit and _thoroughly_ enjoying themselves.

Dark was just finishing up, sprinkling powdered sugar over the nearly two dozen plates, when the doorbell rang.

Dark lit up, kissing Wil on the cheek and wiping his hands off on his apron (bright pink, of course). “He’s here! Hold on, guys!” He rushed out of the kitchen, humming ‘Carol of the Bells’ under his breath and beaming broadly as he headed for the front door. He swung it open with enthusiasm, exclaiming “Abe!” loudly before pulling him into a tight hug.

Abe laughed, hugging Dark back, and they pulled away. “Hey Dark. I’m not late am I?”

Dark’s grin grew brighter. “No, not at all! We were just about to eat, come on! I’ll make you a plate!”

He pulled Abe through the manor, still humming happily, and Abe chuckled. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a _long_ time. Never thought I’d ever see you wearing _pink_ either, much less a pink _apron_.”

Dark laughed, smiling at him over his shoulder. “Well, a lot of things have changed in the past century.” His voice softened, his aura rippling. “I don’t think we’ve ever been happier. Excluding the wedding, of course.”

Abe chuckled again, not questioning the sudden use of ‘we’. He didn’t need to. “Of course.”

Dark pulled him into the kitchen, and they were greeted with a chorus from the other egos. Wil had magicked an extension to the kitchen table, and an extra chair between the Host and Dark, and Abe took his seat as Dark bustled about distributing the plates. Conversation was _filled_ with laughter and light-hearted teasing (especially teasing Reynolds, who was completely tuned out with his eyes closed as he listened to the Walkman Bing had built him for his gift), and Abe was quickly adopted into that. Abe nearly choked on his French toast when Ed carefully crept up behind Reynolds and smacked him – relatively – lightly on the back of the head, and Reynolds _shrieked_ and jumped, nearly throwing his headphones across the table. Wil had chided them through his laughter, though no one took it seriously. It was fun, and much more relaxed than last year without the Septics and a Christmas party to worry about it.

When breakfast finished up, they all migrated back into the living area, various presents and a few shreds of wrapping paper scattered about, and began their annual Star Wars marathon. Abe was a _delight_ to watch that with, some aspects of the last few decades still eluding him, and his open-mouthed _awe_ at the special effects and costumes and CGI just made the event all the sweeter. The egos didn’t have any plans of going out this year, and all of them (minus Abe) were still in their pajamas with no intention of changing. They were _perfectly_ content to lounge at home, in the special warmth that only happened once a year.

Time flew. Bim busted out the cookies and other sweets they’d all made a couple days ago around noon, and that was pretty much all they ate for the rest of the day. The sun was beginning to set, and most of the other egos were asleep or beginning to drop off by the time Dark finally stirred. He blinked his own eyes open sleepily, squinting at the rolling credits of whatever Star Wars movie was playing, before turning to the window. His view was half-blocked by a certain snoring man’s fluffy pink hair and squirrely accomplice, and he smiled, resting his cheek against his husband. It was snowing. And his smile grew as he glanced down at Abe sprawled at his feet. He was out cold, one arm draped over his eyes, Peggy curled up on his chest and Midnight asleep on his other hand.

Yawning a little, Dark nudged Abe with his foot, careful not to disturb Bim and King curled up next to him on the couch. “Abe.” Abe just snored, turning his head a little. Dark snorted, snuggling more securely against Wil. He nudged Abe again, a little harder. “ _Abe_. Get up.”

“Nmgh…” Abe attempted to roll over, only to bolt upright when Peggy disagreed and _tore_ off his chest, claws and all. “ _Ow!_ Yep, yep I’m up, I uh…” He squinted up at Dark, rubbing at his eyes, and carefully removing his other hand from beneath Midnight. “Hi.”

Dark laughed, carefully disentangling himself from Wil’s grip on him, and standing, nudging Abe again. “Come on. I have something to show you.” He made to cross the living area, but stopped dead with a fond smile. Silver, the Jims, and all five androids were sprawled across the floor, out cold and creating a maze of limbs. Silver was snuggling close the brand new panda plushie he’d gotten that morning, tucked between the twins. Bing was the centerpiece of the Googles, one arm wrapped around Oliver, Google using his chest as a pillow, Red curled around one of his legs, and Green partially on top of Oliver and Bing and squished between them. Dark drew his lips in a tight line, and promptly tore open the Void to avoid dancing through the mess of his family, appearing against by the entranceway to the rest of the manor.

“Oh _unfair!_ ” Abe stuck his tongue out at him, scrambling to his feet and scooping his hat from the floor. Dark simply chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Abe scowled, and began the awkward journey through the tangle of limbs. Dark couldn’t help but snort when he tripped over Google’s legs and nearly crashed into the Host and Dr. Iplier sleeping on the loveseat. Abe’s scowl deepened, and he flipped Dark off, dancing over Red before ending up beside Dark. He adjusted his coat, and raised an eyebrow. “Alright. What did you want?”

Dark just smirked, and said nothing as he began to head up to his office, Abe trailing behind him and spitting quiet curses.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?!” Abe questioned as he slipped into Dark’s office.

Dark just smiled, closing the door quietly before stepping back, staring up at the mirror above the doors. His smile softened, and he reached up with his aura, ghosting over the newly repaired glass. “Merry Christmas. I promised, didn’t I?”

“Dark, who the _Hell_ are you tal –”

Dark’s smile grew wider when the D.A. appeared in the glass, silhouette fuzzy as they _vibrated_ with excitement, hands pressed firmly against the glass. Abe’s jaw dropped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Dark…what is _that?_ ”

Dark scoffed. “Oh please, I know they look a bit different, but surely you recognize them.”

Abe’s expression didn’t change for a moment, but then he went stiff. He took of his hat, holding it to his chest. He hesitated a long moment, simply staring at the D.A. with a swirl of emotions crossing his face. He swallowed harshly, voice soft and cracking. “…Partner?”

The D.A. nodded rapidly, signing _“Yes!”_ over and over again. They fizzled from the mirror for a moment, swirling back with the shadows, and the entire reflection seemed to warp in the D.A.’s excitement. When they came back, they were close to the glass, and began signing _rapidly_ , almost too fast for Dark to catch up. _“How are you here?! You were shot, I watched you get shot, how are you alive?!”_

Abe glanced at Dark as he translated quietly, and he cleared his throat. “I um, f-frankly don’t know. I _should_ be dead.” He laughed. “ _Everyone_ in this room should be dead, here.” He put his hat back on, and unbuttoned his vest, then pulled up his shirt almost all the way up. A thick, large patch of gauze and bandages was taped to his chest, squarely over his heart, and before Dark’s eyes the material began to turn red. Abe pulled his shirt down, buttoning back up his vest. “It…it doesn’t bleed if I don’t think about it. Then again, that’s _hard_ when you’ve got a hole in your chest and a bullet in your heart. So I’ve…taken to being cautious. Paranoid about it.” He cleared his throat again. “What about _you?!_ H-how’d you end up like _that?!_ ”

The D.A. – though featureless – shot a very clear, _scathing_ glare at Dark. Dark, reasonably, shrunk a little, staring up at them and refusing to look at Abe. “I…I-I’m afraid this is _my_ fault.” He shrunk a little more. “ _I_ put them there.”

Abe narrowed his eyes, head snapping to face to Dark. “You did _what?!_ ”

“We didn’t exactly have control over it, Abe,” Dark said softly. “We were confused, a-and scared, and in pain. We used them. But it wasn’t really _us_. We were like…ventriloquist dummies. And…when we were alive again, we didn’t need them anymore. And we pushed them out. Into the mirror. And there they’ve been.”

Abe was silent for a moment, staring up at the D.A. They visibly squirmed under the silent stares, and lifted their hands. _“At least I’m alive. Sort of. If Dark hadn’t put me in the mirror, I’d…either be in there with them or just dead, I suppose.”_ Their body language shifted just so to give the impression of a smile. _“At least we’re together again. Just like old times?”_

 _That_ got a snort of laughter from Abe and a chuckle from Dark. “Ah yes, you, the possessed mirror, me, the eldritch amalgamation of dead twins and _something else_ , Abe the zombie time doesn’t like, and my husband, the homicidal, psychopathic amnesiac whose head is more broken than this body.” Dark quirked an eyebrow, smirking a little. “Just like old times indeed.”

Abe laughed. “ _None_ of us should be alive. Absolutely _none_ of us. And we’re all fucked to Hell when it finally catches up with us.”

Dark snorted, crossing his arms. “ _You_ are too stubborn to die. And time has given up.”

Abe sneered at him. “Time has a firm grip on my ankle and is dragging me around like a ragdoll while beating me with a stick to get the candy, ex _cuse_ you.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, smirk growing wider. “That’s called a _piñata_ , Abe, not a ragdoll.”

“Oh shut the _fuck_ up, Dark.”

Dark laughed, covering his face with one hand. The D.A.’s shoulders shook with their own silent laughter, and it wasn’t long before Abe joined in. The D.A. lifted their hands once more. _“Merry Christmas.”_

Dark didn’t bother translating, just smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas to you, too, old friend.” He nudged Abe with his elbow. “ _Both_ of you.”

Abe raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” He wrapped one arm around Dark’s shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
> I hope you liked this! :D :D :D
> 
> Newbies shall appear next!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
